


Let's go on a date

by konfuse



Series: FrobinMonth2018 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Flowers, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konfuse/pseuds/konfuse
Summary: It's only a matter of time until everyone finds out. Just make it official and go on a date.





	Let's go on a date

„Hey, Robin! Let‘s go on a date at the next island.“ Robin stared at the giant hand that was holding a paper flower in the space between her face and the book she was reading. She was amazed at how the flower was crafted to look like a Casablanca. Her eyes slowly followed the arm up to the face of the shipwright who had his glasses down over his eyes to hide his embarrassment. „Wouldn't that raise questions within the crew?“

They had decided to keep the relationship a secret since it had formed some weeks ago - while a long night of watch duty in which the bottled up feelings for each other had finally been released. Their reason had been that they didn’t want to bother the crew in case it was not working out. So, Franky, asking her out in broad daylight was a rather bold move.  
“Yeah, it seems like we haven't been as secretive as we would have liked,” the cyborg shrugged. “To be more clear the whole crew knows about us.There is no reason to hide it anymore.” “How do you know they know?”

“Sanji threatened me to kick me to the moon and back, before he lit up in flames and wasn’t able to form coherent words anymore. Chopper carefully asked me if I know about safer sex, Usopp and Nami both had very smug expressions while making comments about how they hope that they will never ever find “someone” of the crew in a compromising situation. Our captain right out asked me when you’ll get pregnant which made Chopper hyperventilate. Brook asked me to describe your panties. I guess the only one who does not know or does not care is Zoro.” 

For a few seconds Robin just stared at the man beside her, digesting what he had just described. Then she started to laugh.  
“That are our friends.”  
Franky smiled, enjoying the view of a laughing Robin.  
“So, what do you say? A date?”  
“What do you have in mind?” There was a twinkle in her eyes and mischief in her smile. The flower was swirled between her long fingers. What a super woman.  
“Depending on what the island has to offer I’d say a walk and dinner at a restaurant. My treat.”  
“What if I say no?”  
“You won’t.”  
Robins eyebrow perked up. Franky had become way more confident around her, since they dated. She would need to step up her game. It was too much fun to rile him up but at the same time she enjoyed the fact hat he could figure her out so easily. Lowering her walls was difficult but even a small bit was enough for Franky to just jump over.  
“And what makes you so sure about it?” she smelled the flower as if it was a real one. Just a tactic but she liked the smell of glue and dust it reminded her of the library and the workshop.  
“Rejecting a date with this super guy? I don’t think so.”  
The first answer was a chuckle.  
“Then I don’t have an opportunity. We have a date at the next island.”  
“SUUUUPER!”

**Author's Note:**

> First week of Frobin Month.  
> It's still happening and everyone is allowed to participate!  
> Week one 06.-11. Feb 2018: Flowers / Food  
> Week two 12.-18. Feb 2018: Carnival / Valentines Day  
> Week three 19.-25. Feb 2018: Dreams / Game  
> Week four 26. Feb-04. Mar 2018: Musical / Stars  
> Week five 05.-09. Mar 2018: Movie / Eyes  
> frobinfandays.tumblr.com


End file.
